


Genie's Magic Pot

by shadow_fire



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Crack, Ending differently, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Wishing, crazy things, genie au, what happens if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_fire/pseuds/shadow_fire
Summary: Just before Cloud want to save the children from Kadaj's clutches in Forgotten City, he found a magic pot on the Seventh Heaven's backyard. He got three wishes and three rules to complete. So, what will Cloud ask to the Genie, realizing Sephiroth's menace at bay?





	Genie's Magic Pot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I write reaally, until it's finished. Don't worry the characters are not OOC, just sometimes... yeah you know. If you want this to be more funny, you could watch Advent Children first then reading it. I did that. It'll make you able to imagine some things. Or you already remember.
> 
> You will see a plot twist in the end. And for Cloud's wishes, don't expect all of it were logical.

'Kadaj and his white haired companions successfully stole Geostigma's influenced children from their grasps', Cloud noticed with a grim frown. 

All because of his recklessness, Denzel was lost and Marlene being held as their hostage, a trap for AVALANCHE if they dare to try and save them. If he had just listened to Rufus' plead, this outcome could be evaded, and none of this may happened. He couldn't make the same mistake as Aerith's and Zack's in the past. 

He is stronger now, but with Geostigma tainted his very being, he can't help much. The sickness is like a cancerous tumor, attacked his memory everytime he thinks of Sephiroth or Zack or Aerith. But no matter what he did, he can't get rid of it. No, he must not think any of them. He must stay focus.

The blond spiky warrior decided to look around the Seventh Heaven, he must find something unordinary to keep him focus. He slowly put a warm blanket over the unconscious Tifa, opened the door, walked over the grey carpeted floor, down the stairs until he reached the bar. There he found Reno speaking with Rude, but he was in no mood to join their conversation. 

So, Cloud decided to go to the backyard where Tifa's and his own herbal plants being planted. He remembered each name of the plants, and how he managed to plant it, but somehow he found no unordinary things on them, and his mind only wandered to the unpleasant memory. As the reaction of the thought, Geostigma suddenly lurched in terrible pain. Cloud ceased his thought ASAP as he gritted his teeth in complete agony.

'There it makes a show again.' Cloud thought as he reached a nearby handhold or wall or anything big to keep him from falling. As Cloud held whatever he held, he found the thing he held unexpectedly cracked, and suddenly broke to pieces with his hand forcefully pushed inside. The blond warrior gasped. He opened his pained eyes, as he inspected what exactly the thing he held. 

It was an old cupboard. The surface is very cranky and dusty. A few holes could be found around and its appearance is very dirty. Its color was dark brown with a little cream lines on its corner. Certainly, not a special one. But how exactly it ended up in a garden? Perhaps the previous owner forget to take it?

Cloud's mind was too hurt to be able to think rationally. He saw something shiny inside but he doubt it was his imagination. He never wanted something shiny to begin with, except his sword of course. But the shiny thing, even in the middle of night like this, keep shining like a materia being casted. Far too bright if it just an ordinary tool. So in the end, Cloud's curious mind won the battle, and he reached forward to touch the myterious thing.

The thing exploded in blinding light as Cloud's eyes gaped in terror. It just happened as his point finger touch it. Then, a laugh sound in boom proportion graced his ears with nothing but happiness and glee. Cloud put his hands away from his eyes when the light faded. It was a pot with blue-gold color. A small pot with a smoke rising from its funnel. And suddenly...

"...Hey mortal!" The smoke said cheerfully. Cloud stared at the magic smoke. "Congratulations!" He said then grabbed and shook Cloud's opened palm and smiling so wide while Cloud only staring. "Congrats, because you now can complete three wishes you want in the world."

The blond's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? What is this wishes thingy? And what exactly are you?"

The smoke laughed a free and happy laugh. It slowly turned to be a blue-man with long beard and braided hair. His blue ears pointed long with diamond earrings, he also wore a diamond necklace, and rings on his fat fingers. He had a smoky tail that connected to the magic pot and a fat stomach. Cloud slowly stepped back as if the thing is another Geostigma.

"I'm a Genie! Don't you see?" It asked. "And I am so blue!"

Cloud keep staring. "I never see a Genie before. What a Genie do anyway in a cupboard?"

The Genie sighed. "That's not important. Someone did seal me in that pot and hid me in a cupboard. But it is not real important, because YOU are the one that important here." The Genie smiling widely. "Now, now, tell me what is your first wish so I can complete all of them quickly, then I could be back to sleep."

Cloud's face only contorting become more confused. His eyebrows furrowed so down and his mouth mouthed a 'what?' "I still don't get it. So what's this... "

The blue man popped a book from nowhere and a pen, then began writing. "First tell me your wish, whatever it is, I complete it, then go for your second, and so on."

The blond warrior gasped. "So you mean, you are a magic creature that could give me whatever I want?"

The genie put his black-rimmed eyeglasses on. "Yes... something like that, though I'm not a creature, I'm a genie!" He sighed. "But only three. You do well remember that."

Cloud's spirit suddenly brighten like an animal starved violently for days but given food just now. "Could I wish you to undo the past?"

"No, no. I can't." He calmly said then popped off all the books, and pen, and the glasses he wore.

Cloud's eyes lowered. "But you said you could complete whatever I asked!"

The genie dashed to stand beside Cloud, then put his hand to his shoulder. "It's not like that. Your wish must be objective and detail. And also there are three rules before we began, so you'll know." 

"Tell me then the rules." Cloud eyed the genie with a suspicious stare.

The genie murmured something under his breath as he keeps popping more and more picture of a man or a woman. "I had completed these humans' wishes and all of them do well with the rules. So I want to say, that you must do the rules well if you want your three wishes completed the way you want."

"I'll try." The spiky blond said.

"Alright, the first is... anybody who touched my pot will become my master, so be careful if you put my pot to an obvious place." The Genie whispered. Cloud nodded. "It could be two person at the same time had their control over me."

"The second is... you can't pull back any wishes that I had completed in your name. It is permanent. Except, somebody take an ownership over me and this person make a wish clashed with yours." The Genie whispered as he put his long fat transparent hand along Cloud's back like a best buddies. Cloud nodded.

"And the last is... once you complete your three wishes, your ownership over me will be vanished. And I will sleep back inside the pot until somebody beside you, touched the pot and become my new master."

"Alright. Fair enough." Cloud said as he keep reminding himself the rules. "I think I need to take your pot to somewhere more secluded. Get back to your pot, I don't want Tifa saw you."

"Ok, ok, but, if you want me to come, just call me by the paraphrase: 'Genie, I've made my mind'. You could call me wherever you are." Genie said and popped out. "Bye!"

~~~~~~~

Cloud winced in pain as he drove his way to Forgotten City. His geostigma getting worser and worser everytime he had a contact with the trio remnants. He just wanted to go home and have a nice time, but no... he must save the children first than have a nap for awhile. He is tired, for Gaia's sake! 

And the most important thing is... this is the place where Aerith died. This is a place full with tears and nostalgia, for a death of a true savior of the Planet. Aerith was the one saving the Planet with Holy, not him. He is just a pretender. 

Oh how he wants to bolt out from the cursed place.

Oh right, he still got three wishes left. He could just tell Genie to make all children back to their houses and Cloud doesn't need to save them then. He could sit back in his room and all children still safe. But nothing is safe before this menace ended. Geostigma made this all possible.

Suddenly Cloud got an idea. He made his mind as gunshots raining him from the front. That is Kadaj of course. That smug bastard shone by Fenrir's flashlight then smiled, trying to act sexy!

'Such a sexy bastard you are!'

"Genie! I've made my mind!" Cloud shouted as he driving Fenrir out from the gun zone.

POP! Genie as fast as lightning appeared beside Cloud who still dodged the bullets on Fenrir. "Oh what?!" Genie shouted as he also need to evade the bullets. "What do you need?! Why you summoned me here?! I could die!"

"You're a smoke creature! You won't die!" Cloud argued as he suddenly slipped Fenrir to a skidding stop right before he damaged the zombie children especially... the zombie Denzel. "I want to ask for my first wish!"

"Oh right!" The Genie hovered on the ground beside Cloud like a ghost he was. He saw all the children jumping like junior monkey kings. "Then what is your first wish?"

Suddenly, Kadaj come with all children behind him, and Cloud couldn't do anything but looked at Genie's fat beard rather than Kadaj's sexy face with a stare that said: 'Could he see you too somehow?' 

As if reading Cloud's mind, the genie said, "No, he can't. Only my master can."

Cloud nodded silently on the ground, as Kadaj stood before him with blade in hand, then doing his script dialogue. "I'm so happy you came."

Instead answering: 'I came for the kids', Cloud only stared at Genie then said right in front of Kadaj, "I want Kadaj to become a sexy porn star, his name is known all around the world as 'Kadaj the Porn Star' and all his idiot brothers falling in love with him."

Kadaj gave Cloud a dumb confused face. "Huh? What do you said?" While Genie popped a pen then write Cloud's wish on his magical book.

"DONE!" Genie said.

And suddenly a big smoke covered Kadaj's body as the rest of his brothers having this red tint on their faces. They began smiling like madmen and slowly walking towards the porn star like predators. As the smoky steam gone, Cloud did saw Kadaj only wearing a black bikini set and nothing more.

"What the?!" Kadaj shouted as he found himself in a bra and panties. His face full with make-up and his hair was braided. "What have you done?!" He asked the stern-faced Cloud. 

Cloud chuckled. "That's good for you."

"What good?!" Kadaj growled as he found himself suddenly pushed back by his brothers. Kadaj falls as both Loz and Yazoo make him laying on the ground in fetal position. Then they bow in front of him like he was their goddess.

"What the hell! Loz, Yazoo, what are you doing?!" They didn't respond, but smiling like idiots. 

And so, Kadaj was too occupied with his problem to notice Cloud was gone with a figure cloaked red and all of the children. He and Vincent need to deliver these children back to their houses right away.

~~~~~~~

The next day came as AVALANCHE successfully called Cloud and they make their preparation in case Kadaj the Porn Star and his idiot brothers decided to attack the city. And he did, but Cloud is ready. Rumors said that Kadaj the Porn Star will use his materia and summon a Bahamut SIN to make havoc in Edge. 

Of course, his love-struck brothers only stayed at his feet grinning like idiots and holding flowers, while Kadaj the Porn Star standing in front of the Meteor remembrance, with bra and panties, intimidate all angry citizens with his beautiful make-ups. Cloud snorted as he imagining Kadaj's doing.

"Yazoo, you loved me, right?" Kadaj the Porn Star asked.

"Yes, my dear. I did." He said eyes full with mirth. "With all of my black heart."

"You go to the boss. Watch for his action. He knew where mother is." The Porn Star said. "I will marry you if you do that."

"What about me, darling? It is not fair only Yazoo given the chance." Loz began. "I want to marry you too! You are just so hot!"

Kadaj the Porn Star sighed. "Alright. You help me intimidate these angry citizens then we get married. Now begin!"

Loz raised his bulky hand and many black-like creatures appeared from the shadows. The black creatures make all the citizens that gathered on the center tentatively pulling back and then running like headless chickens. Some pushed another out from the way, a mother carrying her child fallen on the way because of the same reason, and some of them bitten by the creatures. Everybody screamed in fear as they ran for their lives.

Tifa was the one who arrived first in the carnage. She saw many black creatures swarming the entire downtown like an alien invasion. Still without Denzel on the place, Tifa will battle these ilk with her fierce punches and smacks, all for the citizens' safety. Then the camera rolled back to Kadaj the Porn Star and Yazoo.

"What else you want to do now, Porn Star?" Reno asked as he stepped to the area holding his stick weapon with Rude towered beside him.

Kadaj the Porn Star chuckled. "I know. You hid mother here."

"Really?" Rude spat.

"Yes, this thing... a remembrance. Shinra made it, right?"

"So you think we hide her here?" The red-head asked.

"What do you mean?" Kadaj smirked.

"Wherever we hide it, it's a secret." Reno said nonchalantly.

"It seems like you had something you did hide." Kadaj pulled out his weapon. As Loz pulled out flowers.

"Rude!" Rude pinched his nose as if Reno had been farting. "You and your big mouth!" Reno shouted as if he got pregnant of Denzel because of Kadaj the Porn Star's speech.

And so, begins the battle between Kadaj the Porn Star with his sharp blade, Loz with his bucket of flowers VS Reno with his stick, and Rude with his fists.

~~~~~~~  
Cloud saw the Bahamut slowly formed itself from the heavens. The sky is thundering and a chorus from heaven could be heard(the soundtrack). The caster is not Kadaj the Porn Star but Yazoo who play as Rufus' watcher. Kadaj did lose his bra anyway in the battle between him and Reno. Reno somehow succeed grabbed Kadaj the Porn Star's only upper garment, using his thin stick, tossing it to the nearby trash, and unbelievably he cried a lot for it. THAT is the signal for Yazoo to call Bahamut SIN--their power beacon.

As the Bahamut slowly forming and people looked at it with fear in their eyes, Cloud had a really bad omen. In his lap, Marlene still sat as silent as a statue, so ironic with his own mind which racing in panic. Fenrir undoubtely will reach the Seventh Heaven in no time. Cloud frowned, because that means he won't be able to help the others in time. 

What if one of them died... again, like Zack or Aerith?! He feels like he got no choice! So he quickly put Marlene and dashed like a blind cheetah to his room, where he put the magic pot inside. Seeing the pot make him feel rather calm after the whole tiring day.

"Magic pot! Magic pot where are you?!" Crazily Cloud shouted, unaware of Marlene's existence. "Genie, I've made my mind!"

Then, a blue smoke launched instantly from the pot's funnel. It changed its form and become more human-like. Luckily, Marlene who followed him and tailed him along the way cannot see the creature, it will be such a danger if she could. Cloud ignored Marlene's presence behind him. He got a worser problem on his hands. "I got my second wish for you to complete!"

The genie looked at Cloud with smile on his face. "Finally! Now tell me!"

"I want Bahamut SIN's materia to be mine so it would able to attack Kadaj the Porn Star plus his co-workers." Firmly Cloud said.

The Genie once again write the same way as before on his magic book. Then he said, "DONE!"

Cloud grinning like a maniac as Marlene raising her little eyebrows. In the blond's hand there is a blue-black materia. "Cloud, are you alright?"

The 'strife' name owner only giggled. "You won't believe the face of Kadaj the Porn Star after he saw his pet is now mine. Oh, don't touch the blue pot, okay?"

Marlene didn't say anything as Cloud leaving.

Camera rolled back to where the Bahamut descends to the filthy earth as suddenly its glowing red eyes turned blue like Cloud's. It flying in the air for awhile, but in the end, it landed on the center of the downtown. The Bahamut roared as it formed a blue-green ball of energy in its mouth. The black dragon-like monster hovered above the ground where the Meteor remembrance is. Tifa saw the dragon-like monster but decided to stay her ground and prepared herself for an explotion.

But the explotion never came. Instead the ball of energy rushed over the crying Kadaj the Porn Star.

~~~~~~~  
Kadaj was losing. Cloud knew it. Because of Bahamut SIN's mega flare, the Porn Star losing his make-up, and somehow become weaker. The Porn Star falling from the sky but luckily his hand grabbed nearby building to hold on. In his hand the black box still shining like a hell's bell. Cloud knew what will happen to the Porn Star. Even the person only wearing a panties.

Kadaj forcefully hitting the box to Cloud's First Tsurugi's edge. Purposely, the box was divided as green liquid fluently dripping in the air. Kadaj the Porn Star absorbed it. Cloud's eyes pierced in disbelief as he jumped to land the final blow on Kadaj.

'No, it can't be...' His mind spoke. 'Could it be...'

A flash then another. Suddenly in front of him stood Sephiroth with nothing but a black panties. The same as what Kadaj wore. '...Sephiroth the Porn Star?!'

Cloud's blue eyes widen like a plate as he saw Masamune being summoned. Sephiroth looked up to Cloud with a fanged devil smile, his poisonous green eyes spoke nothing but death. "Good to see you, Cloud."

The blond gasped as he felt himself catapulted like a stone to the top of nearby building. Sephiroth followed on his tail then landed some feets in front of him, still with the same smile. Cloud saw Sephiroth's whole being, his eyes piercing to see the whole detail, he is INDEED not wearing anything than the panties! How could he still be so smug?!

Sephiroth unexpectedly looked at himself after Cloud piercing the stare. Then Cloud saw him having a little shock too by the way his shoulders tensing. "Why do I wearing panties, Cloud? Perhaps you did know why."

Cloud snorted. He can't help it! It just...!

Sephiroth shook his head then raised his hand to the sky. "No matter then. I still had a duty to complete. Too bad, your geostigma is gone." The sky turned black and a heavenly chorus once again could be heard.

"Sephiroth, what do you want?!" Cloud shouted on his top lungs. He ignored the panties.

The silver haired demon stared at Cloud then smirked. "What do I want, Cloud, is to seal the darkness on this cosmos as my vessel. Just like my mother did long ago."

'You ARE crazy!' He wanted to shout but his voice didn't work, all because of his dialogue script say this. 'You had only a panties but you want to go to space! What will the astronouts say?!'

"And one day we will find a new planet. And on its soil we will create a better future." Sephiroth said doing his boring monologue. Cloud raised his blade in siege position. He won't let Sephiroth go with this.

"And what about this planet?" Cloud asked, a little unsure. He knew the answer in the back if his head, he just need a confirmation.

Sephiroth smirked more predatory, he lowered his hand. "It's up to you, Cloud."

Cloud gritted his teeth in prepare for a bloody battle. Of course Sephiroth knew he will said 'no' for his offer, no matter how good he caressed and purred his name like a cat he is. 

Then like reading his mind, Sephiroth sprung forward with Masamune on his hand.

~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in the Seventh Heaven...

"Marlene, you said Cloud doing strange things because of a pot?" Denzel asked the little girl. 

The girl nodded as she leads Denzel to Cloud's room. "Yeah, I don't know if anybody notice it. But Cloud was a little... off. He talked to himself then giggled in front of me. That's a little scary."

The brown curl-haired boy put his fingers to his chin. He clearly in deep thought. "Let me see the pot then! I probably could do something."

Marlene once again nodded and showed the bookcase where Cloud hid his strange pot inside. "This is the pot. But he told me to not touch it. He seems serious."

Denzel chuckled. "Of course not! Cloud will let us touch it, if we just pleading like some innocent kids we are!"

Barret's daughter sighed. "But I won't take any responsibility if you get caught later! He seems very serious."

"And how could this little pot had something unordinary inside? You just getting too paranoid, Marlene." Denzel spat as he opened Cloud's bookcase. "This is just a pot, see?"

Marlene eyed it a glance. "It seems... odd. It had a seal around it, it must be some important artifact! We need to get out from here, Cloud won't like us infiltrating his privacy like this."

"Okay, okay!"

~~~~~~~  
Cloud was losing, both in stamina, strength, or agility, he is always one level below Sephiroth. It just... impossible to defeat him again this time... could he? Even with Aerith's help, could he do it? Cloud forget to pay attention as Sephiroth thrown him another building parts. He quickly used his last protection, his sword. First Tsurugi managed to slash the thing in two, but Sephiroth was nowhere in sight.

Still, he had his last wish. He could win this battle as easy as to tear a paper, if he could just tell Genie to make Sephiroth weaker. But he couldn't say that kind of wish. It must be objective and detail. Then, what is Sephiroth's inner weakness? He didn't know. He never paid any attention for petty things like that. Or what kind of event could make Sephiroth decline his duty? Something so opposite perhaps. What could make him lose his sight to the cursed duty?!

He can't make him become a dog or a cat or animals. He just didn't know if the enchancement still exists if Sephiroth become a dog. If an enchanted Sephiroth-dog chasing him, surely the destruction it caused just the same as the human one. So the shapeshifter thing, clearly out of plan. How about a job change like Kadaj's? Cloud frowned. 

'It won't do anything. Sephiroth still a smug destroyer even after he wore that panties.' He chuckled when he remembers Sephiroth STILL wearing a panties. Then how about turn him to be his ally or friend, or something like that? 

Cloud sighed when he found the answer. 'It's clearly not an objective detail wish, since ally and friend had another possibility; it could be a lover or only just a friend. And he surely didn't want Sephiroth to be his lover. He just want him to lose his objection! Perhaps something that could trigger it....'

Cloud held his breath as suddenly Sephiroth come from the other side of the building and smash him to another building with a Giant's strength. Cloud flying then smacked to a wall with a yelp. Sephiroth following him down to the building's inside, chuckling silently, long silver pale hair streaming like a nightmare. Cloud trying to evade him, then jumped to another room to hide. He knew this is futile, he just need more time to think.

Think, think, think... what else the choices he had? Beside turning Sephiroth to love him like Loz and Yazoo had done to Kadaj the Porn Star, there must be something else. He must not panic! Panic will make you not be able to think clearly.

A slash to his side, Cloud grunted in pain. Sephiroth had found him. He quickly jumped again to hide but the weapon's long reach make him unable to do so. If the weapon just disappear, he could evade Sephiroth...

Oh yes, Sephiroth's weapon. He could make it gone and then... and then...  
   
Cloud grinned so wide. Sephiroth also smirked mimicking Cloud's. "Why are you grinning? Do you enjoy this too as much as I am?"

The blond warrior clashed his sword to Sephiroth's as the destroyer's weapon swung to meet his skin. "No, of course I'm not."

"Then, where you got this strength?"

Cloud chuckled. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows but still smirking. "Genie, I've made my mind!"

The blue-ghost man once again reformed beside him. Genie yelped as he saw Sephiroth smirking like that. "Whoa... who is this guy?! His appearance so... terrible and why he is wearing a panties--"

Sephiroth the Porn Star stared at Cloud. "What is made your mind?"

Cloud didn't notice Sephiroth's question since he paid attention only to the Genie. "Stop talking, I know who is this guy. I had battled him before. I want to make my last wish." Cloud asked the creature, forget to notice Sephiroth was frowned and not smirking anymore.

Sephiroth instead who answered Cloud's question. "You don't want me to talk? Who is this guy, you mean? You're indeed acting real strange, Cloud."

The genie smiling then shrugged. He instantly summoned his magic book and pen. "Alright. Tell me then. So my contract with you will be over!"

Cloud took a deep breath before he will do the same thing with Kadaj--speaking right in front of the wish-targeted person. He must tell what he wants in front of Sephiroth, for Gaia's sake! 

'Zack help me.' He prayed. 'I want to save Sephiroth, since there is no other way. And he is a Porn Star now.'

Like a touch from heaven, Cloud indeed felt a light tug on his hand. It's like Zack couraged him to do what he want to do. 

'So he think this is right.' Cloud strengthened his determination.

"I want... I want Sephiroth to lose his sword's skill because he is never a swordsman since the beginning, and he was never a SOLDIER." Cloud took another breath. "He was raised in an orphanage because his parents was died..." Cloud paused to think the next word to make Sephiroth 100% lost his goal. "... and he had a dream to become an animal caretaker. He also loves humanity because deep inside... he is kind. He is an animal lover."

'THIS certainly will make him lose his goal!' Cloud giddily laughed in thought. Sephiroth will having a kind heart under that cold exterior and that animal part will surely make Sephiroth thinking twice when killing things. And he is not a SOLDIER, not even a General. He also lost his sword skill, in short, it will be a big deal! 'This is perfect', Cloud thought.

The Genie still writing. Sephiroth who heard what the hell-bent crazy things Cloud said, frowned more. "Did I heard right, that YOU want to make ME to become an animal lover?"

Cloud heard that and, for the first time before Advent Children began, is laughing. A dry short laugh, but still a laugh. Sephiroth stared at the blond like he was crazier than him in the first place. "You must really want this, Cloud." He gestured to Masamune. "Don't make me lose my patience."

Cloud turned his attention the the genie. "DONE! Thank you, thank you!" Genie said as he popped a big bag full with holiday tools like swimming clothes and umbrella. He put on a black sun glasses and then drinking a smoothie. "It's really a great business to help you. I want to say goodbye. Congrats! You had completed your wishes. I really missed my pot, it's been a long time since I had a full rest. Your wishes will make my dream brighter!"

Cloud nodded. "Goodbye then, Genie. Thank you for helping me." The blue ghost smiled. They changed stare for awhile until genie popped off completely disappeared as Cloud turned his eyes to his adversary. "And Sephiroth, I believe I don't hear anything you said. Could you repeat it for me?"

"Take your blade, Cloud. You just made me losing my little patience." Sephiroth spat then swung his Masamune to meet Cloud's First Tsurugi, only to find that he can't.  He simply can't as if the sword weighs a ton and his wrist slowly cracking just by holding it. He quickly tossed Masamune to the ground as he held his wrist then hissing in pain. "What have YOU done?!" This is the first time Sephiroth growled since before he was always in glee. "First, YOU make me wearing this foolish panties, and now... YOU! Cloud Strife tell me what have you done."

Cloud smiled a genuine one. He put away his sword as the sky returned to its normal yellow hue. "Congratulations, my enemy. You just happened to be a kind civilian. No SOLDIER, no sword, no killing. You are completely free and having way a 100 level down."

~~~~~~~  
And so... Cloud going back to Seventh Heaven with a confused Sephiroth in tow--his Masamune taken by Cloud, and the blond put it on his back along with the other swords. Though it's a little hard to be able to carry it since its length is so... long. But still it would be a great collection for his swords catalog. 

Sephiroth's still wearing the panties. He glanced at the weapon as if he somehow had been able to carry it before, but found no trace of memory about it. 

In the way, Cloud suddenly changed his route to the church. As a giant airplane flew over the duo to the same place, Cloud stopped in his track. He saw Tifa and the others emerged from it. And when Cloud take a glance on a footstepping voice behind him, he found Denzel and Marlene running towards him and they was holding something. Something blue and gold. Cloud's eyes widen in shock. They carried the magic pot! What had they done?! Could they somehow...

The blond without looking at Tifa, sprinting desperately to Denzel and Marlene. Sephiroth also following from behind silently, he gave a single last glance to Tifa as he stood behind Cloud like a chicken to its mother's skirt. Tifa snickered as she saw Sephiroth's panties. Cloud took the pot from their hands.

"What are you doing with this pot?" The blond asked, his eyes a little black with lack of sleep. "You're not wishing something, right?"

Denzel scratched his head. "Well, Marlene's not."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows then clenched his jaws until it resembled a wolf's feral snarl. "But YOU did right. Marlene's not but you did, Denzel."

Denzel shook his head, his face also full with fury. "You must tell us before, that you got this Genie, who helped you, and it could make our wishes come true like in a fairytale! Everyone must have this thing so they could have a better life!"

Cloud clenched his fists. "No, it must not fall to the hand of wrong people. You didn't understand Denzel, you're too naive! This thing is very dangerous!"

"So you want it just for yourself right?!" Denzel's eyes full with tears. "You are so selfish, Cloud! I... I'm not regretting what I had wished after I saw you actually like this."

Suddenly Tifa appeared beside Cloud. "What are you doing, Cloud?! You make Denzel crying again?!"

"No, NO! You didn't understand Tifa!" Cloud said hurriedly to the brown haired woman. He turned his eyes to Denzel. Sephiroth watching them like he had been watching a romance drama. "Denzel, what exactly do you wish?! Tell me!"

Tifa saw the abhorrent conversation only shouted more. "Stop it Cloud! Don't you see Denzel is crying?!"

"I just want to know, because it could be dangerous both to us and you! Tell me, Denzel!" Cloud shouted on the top of his lungs. Tifa put her hand on her hips and murmured, "Fine!"

Denzel sobbed. "I... I don't believe him at first... the Genie. So I decided to make my first wish a test, to prove if either Genie's statement is true or not. I... I make a very dumb wish about you... Cloud."

"Then what do you wish?!" Cloud panicked. He saw Sephiroth crouched beside him doing whatever he wants, Cloud had no intention to know.

"...the wish is also about... Sephiroth. You had told me once that when you still a child you did idol him.. as your hero. So, I thought..."

Cloud and Tifa's eyes bursted open as he saw Sephiroth holding a red little box still in crouched position. Sephiroth gently pushed it open and shown a beautiful gleaming emerald ring, made of diamonds and silver, all in perfect color of Sephiroth's trademark. Cloud gaped and Tifa's bleeding with pure confusion.

"Will you marry me, Cloud? I don't know why I do this, but somehow I got this ring and I need to marry you." Sephiroth stated, he even scratched his head. "I even don't know what had just influenced me to do this."

"You wish for Sephiroth to marry me?!"


End file.
